


Ultimate Quarantine

by ApopGalaxy (apoplecticGalaxy)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Also Celesgiri, Byakuya is hella gay, Celeste is edgy, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Leons desperate, M/M, May or may not be gay together, Maybe a little mondogami, Multi, Now Leon and hifumi simp, So is Mondo, Taka is babey, Toko stops simping, Tokomaru, except hifumi, for now, just a lil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apoplecticGalaxy/pseuds/ApopGalaxy
Summary: The Ultimates work together to combat the despair of quarantine because I sure as hell can't
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	1. "School Work"

Kiyotaka created 'Class 78'

Kiyotaka added 15 people

Kiyotaka: Hello everyone!

Kiyotaka: I decided to make this chat so that we can stay connected while in quarantine!

Kiyotaka: Although we are locked up in our homes, it is still important to continue doing school work and talking to one another. 

Mondo: ok boomer

Junko: Wait we're supposed to be in our houses

Mukuro: Yes Junko.. We're supposed to stay home or at least six feet apart

Junko: Well me and saya went shopping so •^•

Kiyotaka: Enoshima! Maizono! You know you must stay six feet apart or at least wear a mask!!

Junko: Masks are so ugly tho

Sayaka: Not at all in style :(

Kyoko: It's more about practicality and survival

Junko: Look I'd rather die fabulous than live ugly 

Kiyotaka: Enoshima, don't say that :(

Leon changed Kiyotaka's name to Babey

Leon: :P

Aoi: :OOO

Aoi changed their own nickname to Donut Queen

Hifumi: Bow down to the donut queen

Leon: 🙏🙏🙏

Donut Queen: Come to me, my simps

Donut Queen changed Leon's name to Simp

Donut Queen changed Hifumi's name to Omega Simp

Kyoko: Please stop

Simp changed Kyoko's name to No Fun Police

No Fun Police: ....

Omega Simp: Weee wooo weee wooo weeee woooo

No Fun Police: I'm feeling personally attacked right now and I'm not living for it. 

Byakuya: Good. Suffer. 

Simp: Damn 👁👄👁

Byakuya: Never use that combination of emojis ever again. 

Simp: 👁👄👁

Donut Queen: 👁👄👁

Omega Simp: 👁👄👁

Mondo: 👁👄👁

Byakuya: I hate all of you

Junko: Guys me and Saya are getting ice cream 

Simp: Hoe dont flex on us :(

Junko: I was gonna ask if u want some but i guess not

Simp: wAIT YES PLZ

Junko: Mm idk you called me a hoe

Simp: IM SORRY

Junko: Mmmmmm

Simp: Fine ill get togami to get me ice cream >:(

Byakuya: I didn't agree to this

Junko changed Byakuya's name to Sugar Daddy

Sugar Daddy: S t o p 

Junko: Ok fine ill get u ice cream what flavor

Simp: Chocolate 🥺🥺

Junko: Basic flavor but ok

Simp: Wow rude

Donut Queen: I want strawberry please!!

Mondo: I'll take uhhh a boneless ice cream

Sayaka: Im disappointed in you

Mondo: Good

Mondo: But actually I've been craving pistachio ice cream so uh please and thank you

Simp: What are you, pregnant?

Mondo: Maybe 😳😳

Simp: Who's the baby daddy

Mondo: Yo mama

Simp: I see how it is. 

Hifumi: Top ten biggest anime betrayals

Chihiro: If you don't mind... 

Junko: We don't mind bb we'll get u all the ice cream you want <33

Chihiro: o (>‿<✿) (/^▽^)/ <33

Chihiro: I would like cookies and cream please 👉👈

Sugar Daddy: Fun fact: 👉👈 in asl means gay sex

Simp: oK WHAT

Sayaka: "Fun fact"

Chihiro: O.O

Mondo: Chi im scared for you

Junko: What the fuck is asl and why

Sugar Daddy: American Sign Language??

Simp changed Junko's name to Legally Blonde

Legally Blonde: Wow ok rude

Chihiro: •~•

Omega Simp: Fujisaki~san's cute emojis will be the death of me

Chihiro: :0 don't die please-

Celeste: Speaking of death 

Simp: You've summoned her

Celeste: ☺️

Simp: Dont ☺️ at me i know what you are

Celeste: Do you not want to hear what I had to say? 

Legally Blonde: Not really

Donut Queen: I'm a little scared

Chihiro: (/•ิ_•ิ)/ 

Celeste: I just wanted to bond over a series I thought we would all enjoy 

No Fun Police: Celeste, you know no one here would like Corpse Party you just want to rant about it

Celeste: •-•

Sayaka: I'll watch corpse party with you •u• <33

Celeste: <33

Simp: Gaayyy

Legally Blonde changed Sayaka's name to Spikey Lesbian

Spikey Lesbian: Stop making musical references

Legally Blonde: M a k e m e 

Legally Blonde: Anyway I'm comin back with the ice cream meet in the cafe

Donut Queen: Yay yay yaaaayyy!!

Mondo: Hang on i cant get up

Simp: You sound like an old man

Mondo: No i have a dog on my lap u asshole

Donut Queen: Aww can I see him???

Mondo: Hes mine >:(

Donut Queen: :(

Simp: Too bad imma snatch

Mondo: Please dont hes sleeping

Donut Queen: Give him pats for me 🥺🥺🥰🥰

Mondo: Ok

Simp: Ill bring you your ice cream cuz im a good friend

Mondo: Bro thats the nicest thing youve ever done for me

Simp: Bro

Mondo: Bro

Donut Queen: Its only gay if you're not wearing socks

Mondo: Well fuck

Donut Queen changed Mondo's name to Gay Lord

Gay Lord: Wait imma get socks

Gay Lord: Wait the dOG

Simp: I'll get u socks bro

Legally Blonde: No, its too late

Simp: Shit

Donut Queen: You better be gay or my life is a lie

Simp: Girls have cooties why would i like girls

Celeste: Ahem

Celeste: Girls are very hot

Celeste: Say otherwise and I will smite you

Legally Blonde: Leon can't get a girl anyway hes just salty

Simp: :,(

Simp: Girls are v hot T~T

Gay Lord: Mhhh guys are hotter tho

Simp: 😳

Donut Queen: 😳

Legally Blonde: 😳

Gay Lord: -.-

Omega Simp: Especially that one guy

Gay Lord: sHUT

Spikey Lesbian: Oooo tea?

Omega Simp: I know all your secrets >:)

Legally Blonde: ....what about mine

Omega Simp: Yep

Donut Queen: Thats horrifying

Yasuhiro: Bro tf how and y

Simp: Where have u been

Yasuhiro: Working >:(

Simp: You have a job?

Yasuhiro: I rEAD FUTURES

Sugar Daddy: I forgot you had a talent. If you could even call it that. 

Yasuhiro: Wooooooooooow

Simp: Woooooooooooow

Celeste: I mean...

Legally Blonde: ^^

Simp: 😠😠🔪🔪

Gay Lord: Fight fight fight

Simp: Ill kick ur scrawny ass

Sugar Daddy: Try me, bitch. 

Babey: I HAD FAITH YOU WOULDN'T CURSE, TOGAMI

Babey: ONE QUARTER IN THE SWEAR JAR

Sugar Daddy: I'll give you $100, use the change to get a life

Simp: OOOOOOOHHHHH

Simp: BURRNN

Donut Queen: That was pretty good

Spikey Lesbian: Will you actually tho?

Sugar Daddy: No

Babey: :(

Babey: That's mean

Gay Lord: Its ok Taka, u have ice cream

Babey: No I don't?

Legally Blonde: Not yet, give me five seconds

Spikey Lesbian: Junko may be a mega bitch, but she'll always be there with ice cream. 

Simp: Then she shoulda been there when i was crying over getting rejected

Legally Blonde: Which time?

Simp: Wooooooooooow

Yasuhiro: Woooooooooooow

Donut Queen changed Yasuhiro's name to Weed Master

Weed Master: 420 blaze it

Legally Blonde: I gave him his ice cream :D

Legally Blonde: Now everyone has ice cream. 

Celeste: Not everyone

Legally Blonde: Cry about it, edgelord

Donut Queen changed Celeste's name to Edgelord

Edgelord: My tears are saved for the G note, and the G note only

Donut Queen: They got back together tho

Edgelord: Its still trAUMATIC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR: Mondo's gay, Taka is babey, Leon simps, Kyoko is boring, Junko doesn't quarantine and gets ice cream, Byakuya's a dick, Celeste is an edgy lesbian, 
> 
> And Hifumi knows all
> 
> Series referenced: Corpse Party, Legally Blonde, Falsettos, several memes, urban dictionary and maybe that one instagram thing by Ben Brainard where he acts as all the states because damn its good


	2. Love Is A Great Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk Chapter titles anymore-

Simp: Uggghhhh

Simp: Gggggghhhhhhhhhhghggjbxsuk

Simp: Kkdrfsdnxsrghujfwagj

Sugar Daddy: What

Simp: Im so gay

Sugar Daddy: We know

Simp: Mmmmm but my crush is so cuuuutteeee

Gay Lord: Who

Simp: Uh

Simp: Shhh

Weed Master: Tell tell

Simp: They're in this c h a t

Weed Master: Ooooooo

Simp: kwofogowofllrltpve

Omega Simp: Do it no balls

Edgelord: I am curious as well

Simp: Stoooppppp

Weed Master: Oh is it Sayaka

Simp: NO

Simp: ITS NOT

Spikey Lesbian: Hehe

Simp: Sayaka don't listen to them-

No Fun Police: Don't worry Leon, I believe you

Simp: Oh no your gonna go into a deep analysis on who it actually is and get it right

No Fun Police: Ill spare them the talk, I know I'm right

Gay Lord: Kirigiri at it again knowing everything 

Spikey Lesbian: I'm sure Leon got over me. Its obvious who his real crush is. 

Simp: Not you too-

Babey: I hate to interrupt your conversation, but...

Gay Lord: Oh no its about school isn't it

Babey: I wanted to ask what a "lemon" was

Gay Lord: Oh-

Mukuro: PFFTT

Babey: ??

Simp: oH NO OH NO

No Fun Police: D o n ' t tell him

Chihiro: I think that's internet slang for something...

Gay Lord: No no no no not you too

Sugar Daddy: You mean the citrus fruit...?

Simp: Pfft he doesn't know either-

Sugar Daddy: I-

Weed Master: Oh you mean like smut

No Fun Police: YASUHIRO

Weed Master: What

Babey: I still don't understand.

Chihiro: Oh... Uh...

Babey: Chihiro what does smut mean?

Gay Lord: Chihiro nO-

Donut Queen changed Chihiro's name to Smol Bean

Donut Queen: Whatd i miss i was eating donuts

Simp: Of course you were

No Fun Police: We were just changing the subject. 

Babey: Asahina, they won't tell me what a "lemon" is

Donut Queen: cHaNgiNg tHe sUbJecT it iS

Smol Bean: •~•

Donut Queen: cHiHiro

Donut Queen: Any projects u working on?

Smol Bean: Uhh...

Smol Bean: I'm making an AI of myself!

Donut Queen: :OO

Babey: That's really cool, Fujisaki!

Weed Master: Whats an AI

Smol Bean: Artificial Intelligence

Simp: English?

Smol Bean: A computer program that can simulate human emotions and intelligence

Gay Lord: So you but in a computer??

Smol Bean: Yep

Gay Lord: That's actually pretty cool

Simp: Yeah!

Smol Bean: I'm going to name it Alter Ego.

Sakura: I would love to meet Alter Ego when he is complete. 

Smol Bean: Of course! You all will get to!

Legally Blonde: Imagine being productive in quarantine

Simp: Couldn't be me

Mukuro: I took a three hour nap

Edgelord: I wish I could go to sleep but you know, insomnia

Simp: Its cuz ur a vampire don't lie

Edgelord: Exactly

Mukuro: Mmmm I'm going back to sleep

Spikey Lesbian: But we were supposed to hang out in an hour :(

Mukuro: Mm we can sleep together 

Legally Blonde: 😳 👀 👀

Mukuro: Sh

Mukuro: Shut

Legally Blonde changed Mukuro's name to Gun Lesbian

Gun Lesbian: Why

Donut Queen: G u n l e s b i a n

Spikey Lesbian: 🥺🥺

Donut Queen: I'd let her shoot me no cap

Simp: Gay

Donut Queen: ☺️

Edgelord: I'd let anyone shoot me :)

Simp: Damn- that edge is sharp-

Sugar Daddy: With classmates like you, I kind of agree with her. 

Gay Lord: Okay Sugar Daddy

Sugar Daddy cleared their name

Byakuya: This is exactly my point.

Simp: We're amazing idk what you mean

Edgelord: Asahina fed me expired chocolate 

Donut Queen: That was oNCE and purely accidental 

Edgelord: Totally

Byakuya: You also poured fake blood all over me. 

Gay Lord: Also only once 

Gay Lord: But it wasn't an accident

Makoto: I would like to know this story please

Donut Queen: You were thErE

Makoto: I don't remember this, you guys do weird and stupid stuff a lot. 

Simp: Ok rude

Simp: But true

No Fun Police: I thought you did that twice...?

Donut Queen: No, the second time Byakuya faked being stabbed by Junko. 

Makoto: Now that I remember 

Legally Blonde: My sfx makeup was on point

Babey: You almost gave me a heart attack :(

Byakuya: And I'd do it again. 

Donut Queen: This is some next level Zootopia shit

Edgelord: We get it, you simp for the bunny. 

Donut Queen: I DO NOT SHE IS JUST A CUTE AND GOOD CHARACTER 

Legally Blonde: Yall sleeping on Nick 😍

Gay Lord: Why are you horny for a fucking fox, you furry. 

Legally Blonde: He commit tax fraud how could I not

Gun Lesbian: Okay hold up 1) why are we talking about Zootopia and 2) how come we change conversations faster than Celeste changes moods

Edgelord: I-

Donut Queen: Because Zootopia was a good movie and the villain reveal scene was epic

Smol Bean: I liked the lamb girl, the reveal made me sad :(

Simp: Okay, spoilers

Gun Lesbian: I wanna see you sit down and actually watch a movie to the end

Simp: Bet

Gun Lesbian: My dorm, 6 pm

Spikey Lesbian: Movie night!!!

Gay Lord: What are we watching?

Gun Lesbian: Uhhh

Legally Blonde: Mean girls

Gun Lesbian: Sure

Edgelord: So the shitty version of Heathers

Legally Blonde: You better sleep with one eye open

Gun Lesbian: 5 minutes and I'm starting

Legally Blonde: Omw

Edgelord: I'll be there with popcorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TLDR: Leon is crushing, Taka and Chihiro are babey, Alter Ego exists, lesbians everywhere, movies are cool
> 
> References: Zootopia, Mean Girls, Heathers and I think thats it


	3. Drink Your Feelings Away

Weed Master: Guys did ya know

Weed Master: Byakuya drinsk alcohol 

Byakuya: Yet I can still spell better than you while drink

Byakuya: *drunk

Byakuya: Fuck

Babey: Togami-kun! Firstly, you should not be drinking alcohol! You are underage!

Babey: And secondly, you shouldn't swear!

Byakuya: Fuxk off todays a cheat day

Babey: From what??

Byakuya: Repsonsabiloty

Byakuya: Responsablitu

Edgelord: Responsibility?

Byakuya: That

Weed Master: This is like his fifth beer

Babey: Togami, put the beer down or I'll have to tell Mr. Kirigiri

Byakuya: Bitch i pay half his bikls he wishes he coukd get rid of me

No Fun Police: I...

No Fun Police: I can confirm

Gay Lord: Bro I want some

Byakuya: Get ur fst ass over here and get it 

Weed Master: kwkxkwlldpqld

Gay Lord: You know what im not even gonna be mad at that

Babey: Mondo! I refuse to let you drink any alcohol

Gay Lord: Then stop me

Gay Lord: MWKDLWDL WAIT I WASN'T SRKLUS

Byakuya: Pfft

Gun Lesbian: Where'd you even get alcohol from?

Byakuya: Hiro bought it

Byakuya: Wiyh my money, hes too ppor to buy it himseld

Edgelord: Your spelling is progressively getting worse.

Byakuya: No djh i jusr dont gube a shit

Gay Lord: I've never had fancy rich person beer before

Gay Lord: Yolo

Babey: MONDO OWADA, BYAKUYA TOGAMI AND YASUHIRO HAGAKURE GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL GIVE YOU DETENTION 

Gay Lord: I already have detention today :)

Edgelord: Why?

Gay Lord: Angie pissed me off so I threw a rock through the back of her painting and hit her in the face 

Weed Master: HAH

Spikey Lesbian: Poor Angie :(

Gun Lesbian: Hey Sayaka :)

Spikey Lesbian: Hi!! 🥺🥺🥰🥰❤️

Byakuya: Get a ropm

Spikey Lesbian: Is he okay? 

Gun Lesbian: He's drunk

Spikey Lesbian: Ah, okay

Spikey Lesbian: Do you wanna hang out? 

Gun Lesbian: Sure :D

Legally Blonde: Mukuro's genuinely happy wtf did u do to her

Gun Lesbian: I can't smile at my girlfriend?

Legally Blonde: :OO YOU'RE DATING????

Spikey Lesbian: Yep!

Simp: DUDE CONGRATS

Spikey Lesbian: Hehe, thank you :D

Gay Lord: Byakuya's salty

Gun Lesbian: Why?

Gay Lord: He's single

Legally Blonde: If Byakuya gets a gf before me I will scream

Byakuya: Hoy dont have to qorry avkyt that

Gun Lesbian: Translation?

Weed Master: "You don't have to worry about that"

Legally Blonde: Yes I do!

Byakuya: Im gay

Legally Blonde: You know what? I should've expected that. 

Legally Blonde: But still! If he gets a bf before me I'll be p i s s e d 

Simp: I can set u up w someone

Legally Blonde: I'm not dating you, Leon 

Simp: Okay its not me this time!!

Simp: But I heard there was this really chaotic new kid coming next year. 

Edgelord: Oh?

Gay Lord: 👀👀

Simp: Name's Rio Laizer or something like that

Spikey Lesbian: :OO The new kids!! I forgot about that!!

Gun Lesbian: You know of more??

Spikey Lesbian: Yeah! There's two art kids, two music twins, a detective, a kendo master and a bunch more!

Gay Lord: I mean it is an entire class so

Gun Lesbian: Fair

Simp: I was wrong it's Rio Ranger

Simp: Anyway we were talking about setting Junko up w the new kid

Edgelord: That may prove difficult, Junko is quite annoying

Legally Blonde: Hey! :(

Omega Simp: True

Legally Blonde: Oh great, you're here 

Omega Simp: >:(

Simp: Are you guys mad at each other or just being your normal selves

Legally Blonde: This man used my magazine photo as a reference for his hENTAI and dIDN'T EVEN TAG ME IN IT!!

Omega Simp: Last I checked, you didn't want your name "tarnished by that stupid weeb crap"!!!

Legally Blonde: eXCUSE YOU, THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN JUST NOT CREDIT ME!!!

Omega Simp: YOUR NAME WAS ON THE MAGAZINE COVER ANYWAY! THE PHOTO CREDITED ITSELF!!

Edgelord: I have a headache, please shut up. 

Legally Blonde: Fine :(

Omega Simp: This isn't over, Enoshima >:(

Legally Blonde: >:(

Toko: Can you not blow up my phone while I'm trying to read??

Spikey Lesbian: :OO Toko's here!!!!

Donut Queen: Hi Toko!!

Byakuya: Ew

Toko: •~•

Simp changed Toko's name to Ew

Ew: SAYS YOU

Simp: •^•

Ew: This is why I never interact with you all

No Fun Police: Or it's because whenever you interact with us, Byakuya insults you in every message he types. 

Ew: NOT TRUE

Byakuya: Its veru ture

Byakuya: Fuck i give up on typing

Donut Queen: :O A message with no spellinh errors!!

Donut Queen: Crap

Babey: The swear jar >:(

Gay Lord: Nobody actually uses the swear jar

Ew: Where even is the swear jar..?

Babey: It's in the lounge!!! :(

Donut Queen: Don't worry Taka, I'll use the swear jar. 

Babey: :D Asahina is now my favorite. 

Gay Lord: I thought I was your favorite :,(

Babey: You denied the swear jar. 

Babey: And you're underage drinking. 

Gay Lord: T~T

Byakuya: Cry abovt it bitch

Babey: BYAKUYA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I regret making every chapter 1k words. Also I'll go into more detail on the YTTD cast showing up next chapter. But to clarify yes, this is becoming a YTTD x DR1 text fic


	4. Idiots And Their Siblings

Byakuya: So I'm sober now

Edgelord: Do you have regrets?

Byakuya: No

Weed Master: You should

Gay Lord: I have many regrets

Weed Master: You also should 

No Fun Police: What happened? 

Makoto: Yeah, I feel like I've missed something very important. 

Byakuya: You've missed nothing, Makoto

Gun Lesbian: Uh besides me and Sayaka dating and Byakuya, Mondo and Hiro getting drunk (which is fairly normal for this class), you really haven't missed much 

Byakuya: You two are dating?

Gun Lesbian: -_-

Makoto: Where is Sayaka anyway?

Gun Lesbian: She's sleeping 

Donut Queen: Tiddy nap?

Gun Lesbian: Tiddy nap

No Fun Police: I'm going shopping, wish me luck

Makoto: Good luck, Kyoko!

Gun Lesbian: Why?

No Fun Police: Idiots not wearing their masks

Gun Lesbian: No I meant why are you going shopping

No Fun Police: My father asked me to help him go grocery shopping for the lunch staff

Gun Lesbian: Ah

Sakura: Please stay safe, Kyoko

No Fun Police: Thank you

Gay Lord: Lol covid is a funny joke

Donut Queen: Hi Sakura!!

Sakura: Hello, Asahina

Gun Lesbian: Gay

Gay Lord: Gay

Donut Queen: Says the two with gay and lesbian in their names

Gun Lesbian: :(

No Fun Police: Not even five seconds in and I see an idiot without a mask

Gay Lord: Do what turtles do and just hide in a shell

Donut Queen: You must turn into the turtle

Weed Master: Turn into a choccy chip pancake

Donut Queen: Reject humanity, become pancake

Makoto: Wh a t

Omega Simp: I've been reading a lot of text fics lately and you all sound like you could be from a really shitty text fic

Donut Queen: Idk if i should take that as a compliment or not

Edgelord: Begone, weeb

Omega Simp: :,(

Donut Queen: Begone thots

Gay Lord: Go awaayy

Weed Master: I'm a man of god

Simp: wAUUHH

Gay Lord: Wauh?

Simp: Idk how ud type that sound 

Donut Queen: It's more of an ahh if anything 

Weed Master: Maybe a auuhh or somefin

Makoto: ??

Donut Queen: :OO he doesn't know the meme

Gay Lord: Uncultured swine

Makoto: T~T

Simp changed Makoto's name to Who?

Who?: Why :(

Donut Queen: That's rude, Leon

Simp: Ik

Gay Lord: Lol 

Ew: What else do you expect from that idiot?

Simp: Wooooooooowww

Weed Master: Wooooooooowww

Donut Queen: Please don't bring that back you did that twice in the first chapter

No Fun Police: More idiots without masks I swear to god...

No Fun Police: Oh wait

Who?: ?

No Fun Police: THAT'S MY IDIOT

Who?: OH NO-

Legally Blonde: Tell the no fun police to stop trying to hand me a mask

Legally Blonde: Idc if i die from Covid let me vibe

No Fun Police: Well I do

Legally Blonde: You care about me 🥺🥺

Who?: Of course we do!

No Fun Police: No, I care about the state of the world

Who?: Kyoko :(

Ew: Why are you two typing, aren't you together?

No Fun Police: Junko ran away and is hiding from me. 

Legally Blonde: You'll never catch me alive >:)

Smol Bean: Junko please put on a mask...

Legally Blonde: Nowkejekesisnwnwn

No Fun Police: Found her

Smol Bean: 0-0

Who?: Hey Chihiro!

Smol Bean: Hi Makoto :D!

Simp: Gay

Weed Master: Gay

Gay Lord: Gay

Gun Lesbian: I heard we were calling people gay

Who?: Am I not allowed to say hi to people? :(

Gun Lesbian: You can say "Hi bitch" then its not gay

Simp: Or like "Hi hoes"

Gay Lord: Or sluts

Babey: :(

Gun Lesbian: Sorry Taka

Gay Lord: I'm not sorry

Babey: :O

Babey: :(

Ew: Apologize, Mondo

Gay Lord: wHaT-

Gay Lord: SAYS YOU

Gun Lesbian: Yeah apologize, bitch 

Babey: I... I am leaving 

Gay Lord: Anyone gonna point out how Toko just asked mE to APOLOGIZE???

Ew: I like to annoy you

Gun Lesbian: Hah

Gay Lord: Least im not a simp

Ew: -_-

Gun Lesbian: Thats a lie

Gay Lord: Ok rude

Edgelord: You're all simps, don't flatter yourselves

Gay Lord: *We

Gun Lesbian: ^^ Ur a simp too

Edgelord: I am not

Ew: Example 1 - Kyoko Kirigiri

Edgelord: You win this time, Sachiko

Gun Lesbian: HAH

Ew: ?

Gun Lesbian changed Ew's name to Sachiko

Sachiko: Who is Sachiko??

Spikey Lesbian: Scissor child

Sachiko: -_-

Sachiko: Can I add someone to this chat?

Edgelord: No

Gun Lesbian: Why?

Sachiko: To make this less unbearable 

Who?: Please don't add my sister

Sachiko added Komaru Naegi to the group chat

Komaru: Hello?

Sachiko: Hey, Omaru

Komaru: Hi Toki!!!

Gun Lesbian: Gay

Edgelord: Gay :)

Gay Lord: Gay

Sachiko: I will kill all three of you

Komaru: Are these your classmates?

Who?: -_-

Komaru: Is that Byakuya?

Sachiko: No-!!

Gay Lord: Hah ur own sister called u Byakuya

Who?: Thanks Komaru

Komaru: :O Makoto!!

Gun Lesbian changed Komaru's name to Idiot Girl

Idiot Girl: :(

Gun Lesbian: Sorry, Komaru

Gun Lesbian: Names Mukuro by the way

Idiot Girl: Makoto's told me all about you!! You're dating Sayaka Maizono, right?!?

Gun Lesbian: He told you?

Who?: Was I not supposed to?

Gun Lesbian: I just didn't think you talked about us that often.. 

Who?: Komaru's always asking about you guys

Idiot Girl: Am not!!

Sachiko: Yes you are

Gun Lesbian: I'm flattered

Spikey Lesbian: Is this your sister, Makoto?

Idiot Girl: Yep!

Spikey Lesbian: I'm Sayaka! It's nice to meet you!

Idiot Girl: The Sayaka Maizono?!?!? Omg it's so great to meet you!!

Spikey Lesbian: The pleasure is mine! :D

Legally Blonde: Nerds

Who?: :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys im so proud of myself, Byakuya only has four lines this chapter. Also I changed my mind about adding the yttd cast since im already adding them to my twitter au


End file.
